


Something Wicked

by LaFilleDuParadis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Witchcraft, Witches, dystopian au, maybe the tiniest bit of fluff, more like my sad attempt at romance, referenced police brutality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7163417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFilleDuParadis/pseuds/LaFilleDuParadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Against the back drop of a village ruled by militant police and religious zealots a group of young men are given the chance to change the course of their lives. Hyojung, the eccentric owner of the local oddities and apothecary shop, gives the boys a key to a mysterious greenhouse. Inside the boys find a power that gives them ability to revolt against their oppressors but what first seems like a gift quickly leads them down a dark, twisted path laid with hidden intentions and dangerous addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> So...I got up the courage and I wrote the first chapter of this story. It's based loosely off of the "All in" MV. I took some of the concepts in that MV and incorporated some of my own ideas and came out with this. I hope it's good! I haven't written in awhile so hopefully I'm too rusty.

#####  _"The belief in a supernatural source of evil is not necessary. Men alone are quite capable of every wickedness."_  
-Joseph Conrad

Hyojung was the owner of a little shop on the westside of town that sold every imaginable oddity. From more simple things like incense and candles to statues of deities the boys didn’t even know existed. She even had more morbid things like rabbits' feet and Pig's hooves. The young woman always sat at the back of the shop, her cats crawling about or lounging on the counter beside her. She was usually very quiet but her aura was imposing and filled the entirety of the shop. She had a wicked kind of smile and the eyes of a woman much older than herself. She usually didn’t give the boys more than a brief glance when they walked inside though.

“Hyojung, what’s this?” Hoseok pointed to the jar on the shelf in front of him.

“Look closely and tell me what you see?” She put her magazine down and smirked.

Hoseok leaned in to look at the jar and jumped a bit when a small pig fetus float by. He looked at her disgusted and she just threw her head back in a sharp laugh.

“Who buys this stuff anyway?” Minhyuk pouted leaning over the counter.

“People who know how to use it.” Hyojung frowned.

“Who are those people?” Minhyuk pushed.

“Not my place to say.” Hyojung lifted her magazine back in front of her face. 

The store bell rang and Hoseok and Minhyuk looked up to see who came inside. They froze when they saw the man’s uniform. It was one of the men from the congregation.

“Can I help you, sir?” Hyojung was suddenly up and walking around the counter. Minhyuk and Hoseok stepped back.

“I’m surprised you’re still open. I thought everyone in this town has been enlightened to the better way. Your archaic shop is unwelcome here.” He commented looking at the shelves in disgust.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, sir but I still have legal permits from the town. Just recently renewed so I’ll be here as long as they allow me.” Hyojung smiled.  
The man looked put off and then readjusted, brushing off her comment.

“We’ll see how long that lasts.” He sneered and then glared and Hoseok and Minhyuk. “If you see Hyungwon tell him his father is looking for him.”

The man left and Minhyuk’s hand clenched almost drawing blood. Hoseok touched his friend’s shoulder to stop him.

“Don’t let them spook you. It’s the police you should be afraid of.” Hyojung reminded the two as she went back to her spot behind the counter.

The two boys nodded and walked out of the shop together. The street was grey and people congregated in front of shops and in household doorways. They spoke to each other in hushed tones and completely quieted when the patrols passed. The smoke from homes rose in the air and settled in the streets. Inside was just as cold as outside because autumn had started to set in. Minhyuk and Hoseok ducked into a nearby alleyway, avoiding the heavily patrolled main streets, and took the back roads to the old abandoned mansion at the top of the hillside the town sat on. A stone wall enclosed the old fashioned property inside and the big wood gate creaked loudly as they entered

“Where were you two?” Hyunwoo asked as he passed them in the courtyard.

“Hyojung’s shop.” Hoseok walked up to the young man.

Hyunwoo looked over at Minhyuk who was still quiet and had yet to greet him.

“What happened?” 

Hoseok looked back at Minhyuk and sighed.

“One of those preacher men came by and told us that Hyungwon’s dad is looking for him.” Hoseok said quietly.

“Close the gate please.” Hyunwoo said curtly before starting to walk away.

“That gate never stopped that bastard before. He comes barging in going on about how Hyungwon is his. He isn’t! He’s our’s!” Minhyuk protested.

Hyunwoo stopped and turned to Minhyuk with a sad expression and he sighed.

“The gate is all we have between us and them.” That’s all he said before walking away. He stopped momentarily again to look at Hoseok expecting him to follow.

“I’m going to go in with Minhyuk in a minute.” Hoseok answered Hyunwoo’s stare. Hyunwoo nodded and then disappeared into the dark house again. 

“Let’s go eat, Minhyuk.” Hoseok took the other boy’s hand and lead him inside.

. . .

Back in town Jooheon slips into Hyojung’s shop for the fourth time that week. The woman had promised him a big reward if he ran errands for her. It was just bringing deliveries to customers and medicine to elderly residents but it was becoming tiring. 

“Have I done enough yet, Hyojung?’ Jooheon slumped over on the counter pouting.

“Didn’t I say that new beginnings required hard work. The reward I’m going to give you is just the new beginning I know you’re looking for.” Hyojung leaned over and smiled.

Jooheon remembers how this started at the beginning of the week. He had come to the shop looking for Changkyun because He went into town with Kihyun and Hoseok. Hoseok liked visiting here so he guessed they would be in the shop.

“Jooheon, what a pleasant surprise.” Hyojung commented without looking up from her magazine when Jooheon walked inside. It always gave him chills how she knew it was him even without seeing his face.

“Hoseok, Kihyun, and Changkyun didn’t come through here did they?” Jooheon glanced around.

“No, they didn’t but I’m happy you did.” Hyojung put down her magazine finally.

“Why?” Jooheon frowned.

“Because I am actually reading fortunes today and you can be my first.” Hyojung slipped a worn wooden bow out from under the counter. It had delicate golden designs on the top that Jooheon hadvnever seen on anything before.

“Fortunes?” Jooheon became extremely curious and approached the counter. 

Hyojung took a deck of cards out and gracefully spread them across the counter and then looked up at Jooheon.

“Pick a card.” She prompted. 

Jooheon looked at her confused for another moment before picking a card and handing it to her without looking. Hyojung looked at the card and a wide smile spread across her face.

“There is a new beginning on your horizon, Jooheon.” Hyojung put the card down in front of Jooheon.

“The Fool? That mean’s a new beginning? “

“Precisely.”

Jooheon contemplated the card for a moment and then heaved a deep sigh.

“I wish that could apply to all my friends. We all deserve a new start.” He frowned.

This peaked Hyojung’s interest. She put away all the cards and stowed the box back under the counter.

“I might have something that can do just that.” 

“Really?” Jooheon smiled.

“Yes, but you’ll have to work for it.” Hyojung smirked.

Jooheon slightly regretting taking the woman up on her offer because running her errands was really getting boring.

“I have been working hard all week.” Jooheon protested.

“I guess you have.” Hyojung nodded, getting up from her seat and going to a nearby set of small metal mailboxes. She opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small brass key.

“Is that the reward?” Jooheon perked up.

“Yes, and this key is to the greenhouse behind the mansion at the top of the hill. Inside that greenhouse is something with such powerful magic that it can heal all wounds and woes.” Hyojung leaned in close with the boy.

“Magic?” Jooheon looked unsure.

“I promise Jooheon this is magic you can believe in.” She took Jooheon’s hand and placed the key in his palm. “Now go and begin again.” She smiled.

“Thank you but can I just ask why you’re so willing to help us, Hyojung.” Jooheon couldn’t help but be skeptical of the woman. She had never been so helpful before.

“Because I think it’s about time you and your friends were given a chance. Who knows maybe if your lives get better there’s hope for the rest of us.” Hyojung laughed.

“Well, if this does what you say it will I promise we’ll make everyone’s lives better.” Jooheon said firmly.

“I’m very happy to hear that.” Hyojung smiled.

Jooheon turned away with the key in his hand. He looked down at the small cold object as he walked out. Jooheon had never felt anything call to him before but he was starting to feel like that run down old greenhouse was. It was calling him to finally pull him and his friends out of the hole they’ve been living in their whole lives.

. . .

Minhyuk and Hoseok got into the house and found Changkyun and Kihyun sitting on the floor watching the shaky old tv. There was a cooking program on tv, the woman was explaining how to make some kind of decadent pie. Changkyun was enamored but Kihyun was less interested and turned to the boys who entered the room.

“Hey, did you two visit Hyojung? Was Jooheon there?” Kihyun watched the two take a seat next to them.

“No he wasn’t. Why do you ask?” Hoseok frowned.

“I heard from Changkyun that he’s been going to Hyojung’s shop more than usual. I was surprised cause it doesn’t sound like Jooheon’s scene.” Kihyun explained.

“Let’s make that pie.” Changkyun suddenly cut in and turned to Kihyun.

The older boy looked at the tv.

“That one?” Kihyun pointed to the dish the smiling woman was holding.

“Yeah!”

“I’m not sure that’s possible. Those ingredients are expensive.” Kihyun frowned. Changkyun immediately deflated and went back to watching the tv.

“Has Jooheon said anything about Hyojung or the shop?” Minhyuk asked.

“No, not to me.” Kihyun shrugged.

“Weird.” Hoseok sighed.

The door of the room slid open again and they all got quiet when Hyungwon walked in with his head down. There was a thick silence and Minhyuk immediately got up to follow the boy into the other room. The other three followed and stood in the doorway watching the two boys inside.

“What happened?” Minhyuk asked taking a step closer to the young man.

Hyungwon heaved a sigh and turned to look at them. There was a big angry red mark on his face and Hoseok gasped. Changkyun frowned and gripped the door frame tighter. Minhyuk was completely silent and then turned to leave the room.

“Minhyuk!” Kihyun called and clumsily went after the boy. Changkyun ran after seeing Kikhyun struggle to catch up with the other boy. Hoseok slowly followed behind with Hyungwon. Minhyuk got out to the front yard by the time Kihyun caught up with him and grabbed his arm. The two struggled for a minute before Hyunwoo showed up.

“What’s going on now?” Hyunwoo asked them. Changkyun pulled Hyungwon forward. 

Hyunwoo grimaces when he sees his friend’s face and then approaches Minhyuk.

“I know you’re angry but if you go there you could get us into major trouble.” Hyunwoo warned.

“What’s wrong here?” Jooheon said as he closed the gate behind him. They all looked at Jooheon before going back to the issue at hand.

“We can’t let them do this. We promised each other.” Minhyuk insisted pulled his arm away from Kihyun.

“But promises can only go so far. What good would it be if we died trying to keep it?” Hyunwoo argued.

“Maybe we don’t have to.” Jooheon said quietly.

They all looked at the boy confused. Jooheon pulled a small key out of his pocket.

“What’s that?” Changkyun stepped away from Kihyun’s side.

“The key to the greenhouse.” 

“The one that’s been in the garden, locked all these years?” Kihyun looked surprised.

“Yeah, Hyojung gave it to me.” 

“Why would she give you something like that?” Hyunwoo frowned.

“To make our lives better, Hyunwoo. She said that what’s inside is magical and could even help us be happy.” Jooheon walked up to the young man excitedly.

“Magic? Like the stuff she keeps in her shop?” Minhyuk looked at the key curiously.

“This could be our chance.” Jooheon insisted.

“What are we waiting for!” Changkyun ran into the house heading to the backyard. Kihyun looked alarmed and followed much more slowly after the boy. The rest of the group hesitated before making their way to the backyard.

. . .

Hyojung lowered her magazine to find one of her cats staring at her. She frowned and put her magazine in her lap.

“Don’t look at me like that. Those boys are exactly what we’re looking for.’” Hyojung huffed.

The cat didn’t cease it’s hard stare. 

“Those boys have the right amount of raw emotion to have the potential of bringing about the new era we’ve been yearning for. Just think, the good times back again.” Hyojung smirked.

The cat looked convinced and slowly slinked away across the counter. She watched it till it jumped off.

“Let’s hope I’m right.” Hyojung sighed looking at the Fool Tarot card sitting on the counter next to her.


	2. Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have their first experience with the good and bad that can be done with Hyojung's gift and a mysterious figure visits Hyojung's shop in the night, anticipating Hyojung's plan for the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me too long to write this. Getting the time to do it hard cause i'm so tired after work but I did it. The progression is a little fast and I'll probably slow it down in the next chapter.

#####  _"I know indeed what evil I intend to do, but stronger than all my afterthoughts is my fury...fury that brings upon mortals the greatest evils."_  
-Euripides

They half expected for there to be nothing inside. To open the door and it be freezing, dead, and desolate of the gift they had been promised. Hyojung could have given them the key not knowing just how abandoned the property was. Their hopes could come crashing down. Jooheon slipped the key into the old door knob. They all held a collective breath as he turned it and there was an immediate release when a click rang through the thick silence. Jooheon looked back at the others before pushing open the door.

The door opened up and a pungent earthy smell came out. Usually it would be stale or rotten by the smell was fresh and clean. They filed inside of the plant filled glass room. The air was thick and warm so condensation gathering in the bigger plant leaves. It was like a whole new world.

“So what was Hyojung talking about? There’s only plants in here how is this supposed to help us?” Minhyuk looked around confused.

“We could make money by opening a flower shop.” Changkyun suggested which was followed by a brief moment of silence from the others before Jooheon spoke up.

“She said that it was magic. So it might jump out at us if we look around.” Jooheon prompted. The other quietly agreed and began rummaging through the thick fauna.

It seemed the building housed plants from a number of exotic locals. And it felt far bigger inside than they had first thought it was looking at it from the outside. In right corner close to the door Kihyun sat on a bucket next Changkyun who was rummaging around on a workbench covered in loose soil and rusted tools.

“You seem really excited about this Changkyun.” Kihyun observed as the younger boy meticulously picked through the boxes.

“If this magic thing can make our lives better than that means it could make yours better.” Changkyun explained without taking his eyes off his work.

Kihyun was quiet because he knew that the younger boy was talking about his legs. After the accident they weren’t totally useless it was just hard to walk on his own. It hurt if he walked too long so he often used the crutches his parents were able to scrape up the money to buy. 

“If you mean fixing my legs. That’s not what will make my life better, Changkyun.” Kihyun said quietly.

Changkyun was quiet and then turned to Kihyun. Changkyun’s stare was so intense Kihyun almost wanted to look away.

“I know but I want to try. More important than that I want to get back at the people who did this to you.” Changkyun whispered.

“Changkyun.” Kihyun sighed.

“They get to walk around this town as if nothing happened that day. But even going for the day is hard for you and everyone treats you like a cripple. Doesn’t that make you mad? Doesn’t that make you upset?” Changkyun insisted.

“Of course it does.” Kihyun sighed.

“Then let me do this.” Changkyun said that with such finality that Kihyun felt like there was nothing left to say. 

It did upset him. Being treated like a cripple. being exhausted by just walking, and more than both of those things watching the police walk the streets of the city free to go wherever they want after having robbed him of his freedom.

In another corner of the room, Hyungwon and Minhyuk searched around in silence. Minhyuk occasionally looked over his shoulder at the red bruise on Hyungwon’s face.

“Why do you even talk to him. You know how it’s going to end every time.” Minhyuk asked, breaking the silence.

“He’s my dad.” Hyungwon said quietly.

“That doesn’t give him the right to beat you.” Minhyuk countered.

“I know but…” Hyungwon went silent. Minhyuk couldn’t tell if he had nothing left to say or if he didn’t want say what he was going to.

“I’ll drop it.” Minhyuk sighed.

“Thanks.”

“I think I found something.” Jooheon called from the far back of the greenhouse. 

The boys gather to see Jooheon pushing aside the palms of a large bush to reveal a flower bed under bright light. Small blue flowers grew out of the soft soil and seemed to glow under the light hanging overhead.

“What kind of flowers are those?” Hoseok kneeled down to the flower bed.

“Most of the plants in here are foreign so these flowers must be too but this couldn’t be what Hyojung was talking about, right?” Hyunwoo looked unconvinced.

“What’s magic about this flower?” Hoseok frowned.

“I guess we’ll just have to find out.” Minhyuk picked one of the flowers from the bed.

. . .

“Hyojung!” The boys came scrambling into the shop all together.

“What are you all doing back here? Oh let me guess you got into the greenhouse already. That was quick Jooheon.” Hyojung closed her magazine.

“Wouldn’t let a chance like this just sit on a shelf.” Jooheon laughed.

“Yeah, so tell us how to use the flower.” Minhyuk put the flower down on the counter.

“A please would be nice.” Hyojung frowned.

“Please.” Kihyun added.

“Thank you, now read this.” Hyojung got up and took a dusty old book off one of her bookshelves and dropped it onto the counter.

“That’s a big book, what part do we need to read?” Hyungwon frowned.

“All of it.” Hyojung smiled.

“Are you serious?” Hoseok grumbled.

“Don’t be lazy. Now get out your taking up space in my shop.” Hyojung went back to her magazine. 

Jooheon took the book and the boys filed out of the shop. Hyojung watch as they went pretending to read her magazine but once they were out of sight she put it down and turned to her cat quietly sitting beside her.

“Larkspur, the flower that bloomed from the blood of Ajax. It’s nifty little healer, but what it’s really good at is waking up dead power. Can’t you feel it yet, the tide changing?” Hyojung leaned over and smiled at her cat sitting on the counter.

“You need find someone else to talk to Hyojung.” A voice said from the doorway. Hyojung looked up and saw a black cloaked figure.

“My familiars are very good company.” Hyojung said indignantly.

“I’m sure, so how’s that master plan of yours going. I heard you saying something about Larkspur.” The cloaked figure got closer to the counter.

“A group of young men found the larkspur planted inside the old master’s greenhouse.” Hyojung explained.

“They found it? I doubt that because you’re the only one with a key to that greenhouse.” The figure laughed.

“So I might have helped a little but it was for the greater good. Things are about to change in this town and neither the police nor those purity loving loons will see it coming.” 

“I can’t wait.”

. . .

The next morning the boys were all sprawled out around the living area in various states of tired and sleeping. They had spent all night combing through the book trying to understand what to do with the flower. Jooheon sat leaned against the wall and Changkyun sat next to him half awake watching the fuzzy tv screen. Jooheon had been mindlessly flipping through the book for the last few minutes after waking up. As he slid his hand across on of the pages to turn to the next one, the page suddenly pulled loose and revealed another page it had been stuck to. Jooheon sat up and looked at the newly revealed pages. The first thing was a rough drawing of the flower sitting on the floor next to Hoseok sleeping body.

“I found it.” Jooheon whispered.

“What?” Changkyun mumbled and looked over at the newly found page. He woke up almost immediately when he saw the drawing of the flower.

“I found the page!” Jooheon shouted.

The other boys all started getting hearing Jooheon yell.

“What’s going on?” Hyunwoo sat up slowly trying not to knock Hoseok’s head off his stomach. 

“Jooheon found the pages we need.” Changkyun pointed to the book excitedly.

“Yeah?’ Minhyuk crawled over to the book. “It looks like a recipe.” Minhyuk pointed o the words below the picture.

“Then let’s follow it.” Kihyun got up and made his way to the kitchen.

“What does it say we need?’ Hyungwon walk over still groggy.

“Here.” Jooheon handed him to the book and Hyungwon read through the list. 

“All of these things have pictures on other pages. We’ll probably going to find this stuff in the greenhouse.” Hyungwon suggested.

“Let’s go look for everything.” Minhyuk took the book and ran out of the room. Hyungwon followed behind him.

“Hoseok’s not getting up right now. I’ll take him to the bedroom.” Hyunwoo got up and pulled Hoseok onto his back and left the room. Jooheon and Changkyun smiled at each other before going into the kitchen with Kihyun.

. . .

An hour later the boys stared into a pot full of thick blue liquid. It bubbled and swirled inside the worn metal container.

“You said we have to drink it?” Minhyuk looked over to kihyun.

“That’s what the book says.” Kihyun frowned.

“Why does magic have to be so gross.” Jooheon cringed.

“Gross or not. If this is what we have to do then I’ll do it.” Changkyun grabbed a dented copper bowl and scooped some of the liquid form the pot.

They all stared in silence as Changkyun took a deep breath and drank the liquid from the bowl. It was a hard swallow but he got it down. There was tension as they waited for something to happen. Changkyun took another breath.

“I don’t know what I’m feeling but it something crazy.” He looked around at his friends.

Minhyuk took the bowl drank it too. Eventually it was passed around to everyone. There was an electricity in the room. It was unseen but it was flowing through all of them. Minhyuk looked over to Hyungwon and watched as the bruise on his face slowly faded away.

“Oh my god, look the injury is disappearing.” Minhyuk pointed to Hyungwon’s face.

“That’s amazing!” Jooheon shouted.

“Kihyun how are you feeling.” Changkyun went to the older boy immediately.

“I can’t say my legs are perfectly healed but the ache is gone. It doesn’t hurt as much anymore.” Kihyun explained.

“So it really works.” Changkyun smiled.

“This is great but I don’t really understand how this is going to change our lives as much a Hyojung claims it will.” Hyungwon said, confused.

Just then the sound of clattering and screaming came from outside. The boys rushed to the windows and saw Hyunwoo talking to someone at the gate.

“Guy, one of the clergy are here saying they saw us taking to book form Hyojung’s shop yesterday.” Hoseok came running in.

They followed Hoseok outside and as they came out the man entered the gate to confront Hyunwoo.

“Leave, you can’t just come onto property that isn’t yours.” Hyunwoo shouted.

“This house is abandoned and you boys are just a bunch of low life squatters. Now I know you not only hoodlums, you’re witches too.” The man barked.

“Just get out of here. We have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kihyun insisted.

“Yes you do. You should watch you backs, especially you Hyungwon. I’m going to tell your father about this. You know how about we go tell him now.” The man rushed over and grabbed Hyungwon by the collar.

“Hey, let him go.” Jooheon yelled.

“Damn it.” Hyunwoo cursed and was about to approach but Minhyuk got there first and pushed himself between the man and Hyungwon. Minhyuk shoved the man to the ground.

Minhyuk heard blood rushing in his ears and an intense anger bubbling over. It felt almost as if the anger passed through him to the man as he hit the ground.

The Clergyman hit the ground and gasped. He let out a moan that sounded more ghostly than human. The boys stood in a stunned silenced as the moan continued before one last breath passed out of the man’s mouth and he went completely silent. The whole yard was quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the slight breeze passing through the trees.

“He’s dead.” Hoseok whispered.

“Minhyuk you killed him.” Hyungwon said stunned looking at the blonde young man in front of him.

“What do we do?” Hoseok looked at hyunwoo.

“Nothing.” Minhyuk spoke up.

“What?” Kihyun said in disbelief.

“We do nothing because he deserved it.” Minhyuk snapped.

“He’s right.” Changkyun agreed.

“We’ve been living in fear for so long. Now we don’t have to.” Minhyuk turned to his friends.

“Is this the way to do it?” Hyungwon was still unsure.

“Of course it is. This is what they’ve done to us. So the least we can do is get them back for it.” Jooheon stepped up.

“Maybe they’re right.” Hoseok mumbled.

“They are.” Hyunwoo said firmly.

They all looked to the eldest in surprise. Hyunwoo had never been they type to turn to violence but they knew now must have been his breaking point.

“You have to fight fire with fire and now we have the match.” Hyunwoo explained.

The breeze changed direction and the tree branches creaked as a heavy fog of energy settled in the air. A fiery energy that burst and sparked like a thunderstorm but the sky was clear. This energy was new and invigorating for the boys but little did they know there was nothing new about this. It was an old force, older than the town itself. That had been lying dormant for so long hiding inside the glass walls of the greenhouse. The catalyst to a revolution long in the making.


	3. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise among the boys the day after the clergyman's murder. Some members of the group are not sure they want to take part in this radical reform and are wary what it might mean for their futures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here again! I would have done this last weekend but fourth of July means family coming over. I'm free this weekend so i was able to update. One thing I wanted to add to this note is the meanings behind the three tarot cards mentioned, just to make it more clear.
> 
> The Fool- New beginnings and Innocence  
> Judgement- Judgement and Awakening  
> The Moon- Fear and Anxiety
> 
> Alright now that that's done, hope everyone enjoys!

#####  _“No man chooses evil, because it is evil; he only mistakes it for happiness, the good he seeks.”  
-Mary Wollstonecraft_

The next morning brought a haze of confusion. Hoseok woke up in bed with Hyunwoo. He can’t remember exactly how he got there or how any of them did. As he sits in the sunlight looking at the other sleeping bodies laying around the room, he retraces the events of the night before. He remembered them making the elixir from the flower and he also remembered Minhyuk killing the clergyman. But then it started to get hazy. The elixir smell and the smell of fire stood out in his memory. If only he could recall why. 

“Why are you up so early?” Hyunwoo’s voice was still rough from sleep.

“What happened last night?” Hoseok frowned down at the other boy.

“We drank more of the elixir. I think it made us drunk. I’m still pretty buzzed to be honest.” Hyunwoo sat up next to Hoseok.

Hoseok good still feel the pleasant hum in his body. 

“Hey, Hyunwoo. Is what we did yesterday really not going to come back on us? I mean what if someone finds the body? What if-”

“Hoseok, it’ll be fine. You trust me right.” Hyunwoo got closer to Hoseok, who just nodded.

“I do, of course I do but…that doesn’t mean I’m any less scared of them.” Hoseok insisted.

“You can be such a scaredy cat sometimes. Even though you talk big.” Hyunwoo chuckled.

“Shut up.” Hoseok snapped.

The others began to stir and Hoseok took that as his cue to leave. He got up out of the bed, leaving Hyunwoo with a smile on his face. One that slowly turned into a frown as he considered what the younger man had said. It’s possible they could suspect them but anyone in this town could have wanted that man dead. Everyone’s a suspect. Besides who’s going to look in the flowerbeds of an abandoned greenhouse for the body.

As they all started to make their way around the house they were faced with the leftovers of the night before. The kitchen was a mess and so was the living area. Kihyun recruited Changkyun to help him start cleaning the kitchen. Hyunwoo and Hoseok had disappeared to another part of the house. Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Hyungwon were settling down again when they heard someone calling from outside.

They slide open the doors leading to the outside and what sounded like Hyojung’s voice was coming from the other side of the gate. Jooheon went and opened it for the older woman.

“What are you doing here?” Hyungwon was the first to ask.

“I came to tell you today’s fortune.” Hyojung said with a smile.

It was more than a bit jarring to see the woman out of her shop and not behind the counter. She was dressed in a dark overcoat and a black wide brimmed hat with her hair falling over her shoulders. Appropriately dark for the oddities shop owner.

“Like the tarot cards? The ones that said we needed to go into the greenhouse?” Jooheon looked at the woman curiously.

“Precisely those. It seems they have a new message.” Hyojung pulled a card from her pocket and held it up.

“The Moon?” Minhyuk read the bottom.

“An interesting warning.” Hyojung pouted.

“Warning?” Minhyuk frowned.

“So now that you know about the flower and you’ve seen what it can do. What are you going to do about it?” Hyojung suddenly changed the subject throwing the three boys off.

“How do you know about that?” Jooheon stepped forward.

“Don’t be naive Jooheon. You all know what I am and now we’re one and the same.” Hyojung smiled.

“One and the same?” Minhyuk frowned.

“We’re a part of something bigger than ourselves. And now we can help each other change this town for the better. You do plan on using your power for good right?” Hyojung smiled.

“Of course, the clergyman was only the start.” Minhyuk said confidently.

“Your eagerness and confidence is good but we can’t succeed when we’re divided.” Hyojung paced to the right.

“Divided?” Jooheon looked confused.

“The Moon card means there’s fear and anxiety in the air. Not everyone in this house is so convinced as you.” Hyojung explained.

“Everyone here wants life to be better why would they-”

“There are so many reasons.” Hyojung cut Hyungwon off.

“Like what?” Minhyuk went up to her.

“Maybe they’re too scared, or aren’t sure this is the right way to do it. But it’s up to us to convince them this is the right thing to do. To convince them that with the elixir we’re invincible. This is our time.” Hyojung grabbed Minhyuk’s shoulder.

“We’ll talk to them.” Minhyuk promised.

“Good, I’ll pitch in if I can.” Hyojung smiled before turning and leaving out the path she came.

“Let’s go inside.” Minhyuk said gruffly before walking in ahead of the the other two.

. . .

Kihyun scrubbed a stain off the small white counter. There was barely space in the kitchen and what space there was was messy.

“What did we do last night?” Kihyun said frustrated.

“Had fun, there’s nothing wrong with that.” Changkyun laughed.

“Could our fun have been a little less crazy.” Kihyun sighed.

He scrubbed harder. His legs were starting to ache and the warmth the elixir created was fading. Reality was setting in and it was getting darker by the minute. As he thought about it he scrubbed harder and harder and his leg were hurting more and more. Till finally they gave out slightly and he caught himself on the counter. Changkyun rushed over to help him.

“I’m fine” Kihyun shook him off and got his crutches by the door.

“No you’re not. Here just drink it, you’ll feel better.” Changkyun went for the large glass bottle sitting on the counter with the rest of elixir in it.

“No, I don’t want to. It might make my legs feel better but my head feels foggy.” Kihyun insisted.

“The pain is worse. Just drink it.” Changkyun pushed.

“Drop it. I’m going out.” Kihyun turned away and walked out of the kitchen.

As Kihyun left he passed Minhyuk, Hyungwon, and Jooheon as they came back in. Minhyuk noticed the angry expression on Kihyun’s face and rushed into the kitchen where Changkyun was standing alone.

“What happened?” Minhyuk walked up to the younger boy.

“He’s just in pain. He’s also probably worried about yesterday.” Changkyun gripped the bottle.

“He’s not going to go tell anyone right?” Minhyuk frowned.

“Of course not. He would never do something like that.” Changkyun looked disgusted.

“Changkyun’s right Minhyuk. Kihyun would never do that.” Hyungwon grabbed the other’s arm.

Minhyuk regretted asking but Hyojung’s warning had him spooked. He finally had a chance to make his and his friends’ lives better. He had the chance to end Hyungwon’s pain. He had a chance and he didn’t want to lose it.

“I’ll talk to him. He’s just hurting. If he drinks the elixir again he’ll feel better.” Changkyun promised.

Jooheon went into a bottom cabinet and pulled out an old empty medicine bottle and handed it to Changkyun.

“Put it here and go after him. Don’t let anyone see it.” Jooheon warned.

Changkyun nodded and filled the old plastic medicine bottle before leaving the room.

“Kihyun has always been the cautious one but Hyunwoo’s even more so. I was surprised yesterday when he agreed with us.” Hyungwon sat down.

“You know Hyunwoo’s father is sick. He knows that this could help his father get the treatment he needs.” Minhyuk reminded.

“Ok then Hyunwoo has no reason to be against this so that just leaves…”

“Hoseok. I could buy him being unsure. Hoseok gets skittish around confrontation. He’s sensitive about the people he loves getting hurt.” Hyungwon sighed.

“Someone needs to talk to him.” Minhyuk bite his lip slightly.

“I will.” The three turned to find Hyunwoo in the doorway.

“Hyunwoo how long have you been there?” Jooheon flinched.

“Long enough. You three shouldn’t worry so much. Kihyun is just stressed out and Hoseok...I’ll talk to Hoseok.” Hyunwoo looked away.

“He’s already said something to you hasn’t he.” Minhyuk stood up.

“He was paranoid when he woke up this morning but I talked him down. He just needs convincing that this is the right thing to do.” Hyunwoo reassured the younger man.

“Ok, you talk to him.” Minhyuk nodded.

Hyunwoo disappeared from doorway leaving the other three to eat what they could find for breakfast.  
. . .

Kihyun was limping through town. The pain was getting worse and he needed to sit down. He saw Hyojung’s shop up ahead and decided it would be a good place to stop. He pushed open the door and Hyojung was sitting at her same spot inside.

“Can I sit down?” Kihyun asked.

“Of course.” Hyojung pulled a chair out from the back and pulled it next to the counter for Kihyun to sit on.

They sat in silence for a half a minute until finally Kihyun spoke up.

“You knew what was inside that greenhouse. What it would lead to.” It was more a statement than a question.

“I did.” Hyojung nodded.

“Why give us the key?”

“Because you were always the ones meant to have it.” Hyojung said simply.

“That man died. He’s dead. Minhyuk killed him. Is that how we make things better? By killing people?” Kihyun looked up at her, his eyes on the edge of tears.

“Sometimes, Kihyun, that’s what it takes. We didn’t start this war, they did. How many of us have the police and the religious organization they protect killed?” Hyojung hissed.

Kihyun couldn’t deny that she was right. So many in the town had been beaten and killed. Hyungwon was one of them. His own friend came home with bruises inflicted by his faith crazed father.

“I don’t want to be a murderer.” Kihyun whispered.

“You’re not a murderer. You’re a hero and I promise everyone will see that when this is over. The elixir has awaken powers in you and your friends that are meant to be used for good. What you’re doing is good.” Hyojung reassured.

“But why does it have to feel like my head is full of smoke when I drink it?”

“A mild side effect. A little grogginess is worth it for the freedom from oppression and also freedom from your pain, Kihyun. Pain only you know.” Hyojung leaned her chin on her hand.

His legs, she was talking about his legs. The elixir did dull the pain and there was the chance if he drank it often enough he could cure them completely. Walk on his own again.

“You would have to drink it more often than the others but it could work wonders on the botched repair job the local hospital did. It’s almost like they didn’t want to help you. Like they wanted you crippled. I mean they’re apart of this corrupt system too.” Hyojung shrugged.

“You really think that?” Kihyun looked at the woman shocked.

“I think it could be true. But you could show them that you don’t need their corrupt hospital. You have a way to cure yourself. You would only need to drink it once a day. Like any medicine you would take.” Hyojung smiled.

“I could be free of the pain and…”

“Free of them. We could all be. So doesn't that groggy feeling you get seem like a small price to pay.” Hyojung leaned in closer.

“Yes, yes it does.” He nodded.

“Now go and be with your friends.” Hyojung gestured to the door. 

Kihyun got up on his crutches and left the shop. As he stood on the curb outside in silence he heard rushed footsteps approaching him. He looked up to find Changkyun running over to him.

“Why did you go so far. Your legs are hurting you.” Changkyun came right up and grabbed the older’s shoulders.

“I needed to think but honestly the pain makes it hard.” Kihyun laughed slightly.

“Drink it.” Changkyun pulled out the old medicine bottle full of the blue liquid.

Kihyun looked at the dirty bottle for a moment. He looked at Changkyun before he took the bottle and open the top. He drank it and gave the bottle back to Changkyun. 

“You’ll feel better now.” Changkyun smiled.

“Yeah, I will.” Kihyun nodded.

. . .

Later in the day Hoseok and Hyunwoo stepped out of the local clinic where Hyunwoo’s father was staying. The conversation had been pleasent between them all day, especially in front of Hyunwoo father but the topic from the morning was still hanging over them.

“I know what you want to say. I heard them whispering earlier. They think I’m going to get scared and go tell.” Hoseok sighed.

“Hoseok.” 

“What’s got them so spooked that they would go around accusing me.” Hoseok frowned.

“We killed a man yesterday that’s what’s got them so spooked. You have to understand that we need to stand together in this.” Hyunwoo said fervently.

Some older women passed and looked at the boys talking. Hyunwoo frowned and pulled Hoseok away. 

“I’m not going to pretend that this is ok. I’m not going to pretend like I’m not scared.” Hoseok insisted.

“There is nothing to be afraid of. I’m here and the others are too. We’ll protect each other.” Hyunwoo grabbed the younger’s shoulders.

“Hyunwoo I have good reason to be scared. You saw what those people did to my parents. They banished them like the year was 1600 and left them to get mugged and beaten on the back roads out of town. And then I had to-” Hoseok looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“You didn’t do anything. They did that you to you.” Hyunwoo cut him off immediately before he could get the next part out. “Ever since that day I swore I would never let the same thing happen to you. You think that’s going to stop. That I won’t do anything I can to keep you and everyone else safe.”

“I’m not doubting you or the others. It’s that I…” Hoseok held his tongue.

“You live in fear. We all do but this could mean the end of that. Not just for a day or a week but forever. They would be gone and no one else has to suffer what your parents did. No one else has to suffer what you did.” Hyunwoo was sounding very convincing and Hoseok could feel himself being swayed.

“I’m not a coward. I just don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Hoseok said convincing himself more than Hyunwoo.

“No you’re not a coward. So that’s why I know you’ll choose the right thing and that’s to be apart of this.” Hyunwoo smiled.

Hoseok felt more and more that maybe, no matter how scary it sounded, it was the right thing. It was messy and risky but life was that way anyway so why not at least get messy fighting back. This town had treated him like trash since his parents were forced out. It didn’t help that he…had done things he regrets but just because life dealt Hoseok a bad hand doesn’t mean he had to live with it. He wasn’t trash and neither were his friends. So maybe it was time to prove that.

“Ok.” Hoseok whispered.

“Good.” Hyunwoo smiled and the two started the walk back to the house together.


	4. The Hierophant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyojung tells the boys about a group called The Clan that she was a apart of in her youth. She says they must become members of The Clan so that they can successfully start their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the weekend and I'm back with another chapter. It looks like I'll probably be posting on the weekends. i'm really busy with work during the week so it's easier just to write and post on Saturday and Sunday. So hope you all like this next chapter.
> 
> P.S. for your reference the tarot card meaning
> 
> The Hierophant- religion, group identity, and conformity

#####  _“...For he today who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother.”  
-William Shakespeare_

“A cause takes devotion and determination. Wars aren’t won in a day.” Hyojung says thoughtfully.

“What kind of devotion are we talking about?” Jooheon says through a mouthful of food.

“Devotion similar to that of religious fervor. I’m sure you’re all well acquainted with that.” Hyojung put the long opium pipe to her lips.

“I didn’t know you could smoke it.” Kihyun looked at the bowl of dried flowers on the countered.

“I wouldn’t suggested for young men like you.” Hyojung smirked and pulled the bowl away from him.

“So you’re saying we need to devote ourselves to this the way the clergymen devote themselves to the church of new purity.” Hyunwoo says plainly.

“Exactly, when I was younger and this town was more vibrant than it is now-”

“Wait how old are you anyway?” Minhyuk pointed his chopsticks at the older woman.

Hyojung leaned over the counter and blew the smoke in Minhyuk’s face causing him cough.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to ask a woman’s age.” Hyojung hissed.

“Did your mom ever teach you not to blow smoke in people’s faces.” Minhyuk snapped back.

“Watch it boy! All you need to know is that I’m much older than I look ok. I’ve been able to keep my stunning good looks all these by grace of good genetics.” Hyojung smiled to herself.

“So you were saying about when you were young.” Hoseok brought them back while picking at Hyunwoo’s takeout box.

“Yes, of course. When I was younger, me and a group of other restless souls got together and formed a kind secret society.” Hyojung took another hit off the opium pipe.

“And you didn’t get in trouble?” Changkyun looked amazed.

“Well, back then there was no police or church breathing down your neck. You could do anything you set your mind to. So as I was saying, we formed a secret society and The Clan.” Hyojung smiled fondly remembering the faces of the people who once sat in this very store with her.

“The Clan? Were you all friends?” Hyungwon looked up from his food.

“We were more than that. We were flesh and blood. We were skin and bone. We were everything to one another. And that devotion still lives in us till this day.” Hyojung looked Hyungwon in the eyes as she spoke and the young man could feel a chill down his spine.

“Sounds pretty intense.” Kihyun looked down at his lap.

“Never be afraid of intensity, Kihyun. It’s what keeps humans alive.” Hyojung chuckled.

“So we need to be like The Clan.” Jooheon concluded.

“Not just like them. You gentlemen are it’s newest members.” Hyojung smiled.

“We’re The Clan.” Hoseok pointed to himself.

“Now, you are. The Clan of the past has gone its separate ways but this town needs it back more than ever. It would be impossible to gather the old members so it’s best we introduce new ones.” Hyojung explained.

“What happened to them?” 

“Oh they just moved on to greener pastures. Which is anywhere but here I suppose. Communication to the outside is hard and getting them in here is even harder. Although I have informed them about you all. They are happy to hear someone wants to make a difference.” Hyojung tapped out her pipe.

“So what do we have to do to be a part of this Clan.” Minhyuk asked intently.

“You must take and oath and accept the rites. The first step is finished by consuming a the sacred plant.” Hyojung gestured to the bowl of dried flowers.

“This is sounding less and less like a group a bunch of kids made.” Kihyun looked unconvinced.

“What did you think this was a social club? The Clan protects the freedoms of it people. The people of this town. The Clan was created to to keep what was sacred safe.” Hyojung said very seriously.

“So when can we accept the rites and take the oath.” Jooheon shoved the last of his food into his mouth.  
“I will have everything prepared tonight. So meet me in the grove in the forest where the trees and shrubs don’t grow. There you can make the oath under the stars and our revolution can begin.” Hyojung lit her pipe once again blowing the smoke into the air.

The boys watched in silence as it danced in the air. Emerging almost like magic form the woman’s lips.

“Now be good and don’t get into any trouble before tonight. Stay clear of the clergy. Their witch hunt has begun now that they’ve realised one of their own is missing. It will die down when they don’t find the body but till then do not get in their way.” Hyojung warned.

“You don’t need to tell us twice.” Hoseok frowned.

“Let’s go guys.” Hyunwoo got up first and read the rest out.

One of the cats jumped up onto the counter after the boys left and from the back archway the dark cloaked figure emerged.

“The Clan will be born again. How exciting.” The figure laughed.

“It’s quite the momentous occasion. It’s too bad the other and the old master aren’t here to see it. But maybe if all go wells they’ll be able to return.” Hyojung smirked.

“Maybe.” The hooded figure nodded.

. . .

The boys walked through the town together laughing and talking amongst each other until they heard the church bells. It was sickening sound. Almost haunting. They all slowly changed their course to the local church. Because those who didn’t heed the call were forced to anyway.

The Church was filled with townspeople and the clergymen dress in black stood at the head of the room. Along the side aisles were a few police officers watching over the room. The boys sat together in a cluster in the corner. The watched as people walked quietly in. Hyojung came dressed all in black with a lace veil fall from her hat hiding most of her face. When she sat down he head turned towards the boys and all they saw was her red lipped smile.

“I’m sure you all know why we are gather here today. An honored member of this clergy has gone missing and we are suspecting the worse. We would like the good people of this town’s help to bring whoever is responsible to justice.” the head of the church began. 

People began to whisper and look around at each other.the boys didn’t flinch or move just sat still hoping the look convincingly shocked.

“And if anyone is keeping information to themselves. They will found as guilty as those who committed the crime.” The priest warned venomously.

People stirred even more in their seats but were silenced when some of the clergy gave them strict stares.

“I assure you no innocent person will be harmed. The pure are protected and the dirty are punished. That is it for today now go on your way and remember to follow the good and pure path.” The Priest stepped down from the pulpit.

The townspeople started to empty out of the church. The boys were about to leave but the priest approached them and looked right at Hyungwon.Just behind him was Hyungwon’s father. It set the hair on the back of Minhyuk’s neck on end.

“Hyungwon and friends. I came to ask if you saw Brother kang the day he went missing?” The priest asked with a sickening smile.

“Why do you ask?” Hyunwoo stepped to the front of the group, right up to the priest.

“Brother Kang was on his way to the mansion on the hill. A spot I know you and your cohorts frequent.” The Priest explained.

“Who told you that?” Hyunwoo frowned.

“Brother Chae, who had a conversation with Brother Kang that day.” The Priest motioned to Hyungwon’s father behind him.

“Well, if he was on his way up he never made because we didn’t see him that day.” Hyunwoo explained calmly.

“Is that so?” The Priest looked surprised.

“Yes, father. We did see any clergymen at the top of the hill that day. Whatever happened to him must happened on his way up.” Hyunwoo suggested.

“That path is quite perilous. It’s easy for a man to get surprised. Thank you children. Now be on your way.” The Priest shooed them away and left followed by Hyungwon’s father who glared at the boys before leaving.

“That was close.” Kihyun whispered.

“Let’s just get out of here.” Minhyuk grabbed Hyungwon’s hand and lead the way out.

Outside the church police officers were standing around talking. When the caught sight of the group of boys they started to laugh.

“Well, if it isn’t Shin Hoseok.” One of them walked over.

Hoseok stood still trying to not look affected by the officer. 

“What do you want?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“Just wondering how you can still go into church in your state.” The officer smirked.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hoseok frowned and walked away. The officer grabbed his arm.

Hyunwoo stepped in and glared at the officer. He grabbed Hoseok’s arm and pulled it away from the officer

“It’s blasphemous to do such things in front of the church.” hyunwoo warned.

“It’s also blasphemous for the impure to step inside but Shin’s here anyway. Aren’t you?” The officer hissed.

“The Father has forgiven the Hoseok for the sins of his parents but I wonder if he would forgive your sins Officer Choi?” Hyunwoo asked as he pushed Hosoek behind him.

“Watch it boy.” The Officer growled.

“Nothing to worry about officer. We’re leaving now.” Hyunwoo backed away and lead the group off down the main street of the town.

“Are you okay?” Jooheon went up to Hoseok and asked quietly.

“Yeah, I don’t get as shaky around him anymore. It’s getting better.” Hoseok reassured the younger man. Jooheon frowned and stayed close to the older.

. . .

Hyungwon sat on the porch watched the goldfish in the small stone pond swim around below him. The smell of the sterile church was still stuck in his nose and it made it headache. The smell of bleach and other harsh cleaners. The smell was sickening and reminded him of his father.

“What’s wrong?” Minhyuk sat down next to leaning over to look him in the eyes.

“Nothing, I was just thinking about my dad. Today’s the first time I’ve seen him since the last-” Hyungwon stopped himself before he said the word. He didn’t want to to think about it.

“Soon it won’t matter, he won’t matter.” Minhyuk reassured him.

“Are we sure. Because there have always been times when I thought it would be over but then it happens again. It’s like I can’t get away from him.” Hyungwon groaned.

“There is one way he won’t be able to hurt you anymore.” Minhyuk sat back with a cold expression.

“But if he’s gone then-”

“He’s not someone to cry over. He’s the one who took your mother away from you. Your mother loved you and he took that and recently he’s been trying to take you away from us. A man like is better off dead.” Minhyuk insisted.

“I know but it feels like even when I sleep he’s there. Would his death really mean I’m free?” Hyungwon turned to Minhyuk with tears in his eyes.

“It would be a start. And once he’s gone eventually you won’t dream about him anymore. Then one day you won’t even remember his name. By then we’ll be happy and the town will be free.” Minhyuk held Hyungwon’s face in his hands.

“I want to believe you-”

“Believe in me. Believe in what we have to do. You’ll feel better after tonight. I promise.” Minhyuk smiled.

“Ok.” Hyungwon nodded. He looked back down at the little goldfish in the water. It reminded him of the days he would go down to the river with his mother.

The water always felt so free as it rushed over the rocks and everything that lived inside it was just as free. Mother said that water was purifying not bleach or prayer. Water was natural, water could wash away the world's sins. Everyday he goes home to his quiet home and his angry father he wishes more and more to be washed away.

. . .

That night the boys got together to leave for the clearing in the forest where they’re meant to meet Hyojung for the ritual. The forest was full of twisting paths and some lead outside of town and some lead deeper into the abyss. The town government had taken down all the signs that helped find your way out of town so that no one would risk it. They kept the people inside living under their thumb. 

The clearing in the forest was an easy find. It was down near the river and not too deep. You saw it coming from a mile away because the thick darkness was broken by the moonlight shining down in the clearing. The stuck close as they walked through the forest. The glow of the clearing was red as they neared it. Hyojung must have lit a fire to fight off the cold. They entered the clearing and found Hyojung standing on the other side of the fire with a large tolm in her hand. She was dressed in old robes and there was a crown of small flowering plants and branches on her head. 

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Hyojung smiled as they walked over.

“So what do we have to do first?” Jooheon looked at the tolm in her hand.

“Take this and cut your hand slightly letting you blood drip into this fire.” Hyojung pulled a small knife out.

“Ok.” Minhyuk took the knife and looked at the others before he cut his hand wincing when the blood came out, he held his hand over the fire and let the blood drip from his palm. When the blood hit the fire it flared bluish purple.

“Oh my god!” Changkyun gasped.

They all took their turn and the fire flashed blue every time. Hyojung watched quietly and when they were finished, she turned to a box behind her and she pulled out some of the dried flowers the boys brought her earlier today. She dropped them into the fire and it turned completely blue without returning to it’s original color.

“Now I’ll read the rites.” Hyojung opened the tolm and began whispering words in a language the boys didn’t understand. Her volume increased and the fire seemed to dance with her words. It was entrancing and mesmerizing but a burning feeling pulled them all out of it. The looked down at their palms to find black marks burning themselves into their hands where the open cuts were. It stung and burned and Hyojung’s voice boomed over the crackle of the fire. It finally reached it’s climax. The wind picked up and swirled around them. Hyojung spoke faster and faster till she reached the last world and the forest around them went silent. The burning stopped and the fire calmed turning back to red and orange.

“See those marks on your hands. Those are proof of your membership in the clan.” Hyojung explained.

“Do you have one?” Kihyun asked quietly.

Hyojung pulled down her sleeve and revealed a black X on her wrist.

“Now that, that’s done. Let’s read the oath.” Hyo Jung circled the fire and approached them with the closed tolm. “Put your hands on the book.”

They all gathered around and put their marked hands on the book.

“Speak the oath.” Hyojung coaxed them.

“We don’t know it.” Jooheon frowned.

“Close your eyes take a deep breath and I promise it will come to all of you.” Hyojung smiled.

They all did as they were told and looked deep inside themselves. Without even realizing it they all begin to speak the same oath.

“We do solemnly swear, on our honor, lives and everything that we have, to The Clan, that we will defend ourselves. We, betting on everything that we have, solemnly swear that we will abide by everything said in this oath. First, filling up our empty hearts. First, finding the right path and going on that path. First, never leaving anyone behind, we become as one, protecting The Clan”


	5. The Chariot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with unimaginable powers and an iron clad bond, the boys make their first moves on those who have hurt them. And it begins with a fire of biblical proportions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness this is late! I had no idea I would get so busy on the weekends but my mother had family over and that's a full commitment all weekend. Next week is my last week of work and then I'm off to Ocean City! I'm so excited. Besides for the next chapter of this look out for my next entry for Monsta X Bingo!

#####  _“Monsters are real, ghosts are real too. They live inside us and sometimes, they win.”  
-Stephen King_

The morning brought a bright aura to the house and there was a good mood among the boys. Last night was intense and frenzied but today everything seemed to calm and life seemed almost pleasant.

“We always did say we wanted to get tattoos.” Hyungwon took Minhyuk’s hand to looked at the X on his palm.

“I guess we got our wish.” minhyuk chuckled.

“So what happens now.” Kihyun sighed. “We got these powers and we’ve made a pact but how does this begin?” 

“I say we stick to those low life cops first.” jooheon said through a mouthful of day old bread.

“Yesterday they were acting all high and mighty.” Changkyun growled.

Hyunwoo looked over to Hoseok and saw how uncomfortable he looked when the police from yesterday were brought up.

“Those guys should just burn in hell.” Hoseok whispered.

“That sounds good to me.” Minhyuk looked up at the group.

“What?” Kihyun frowned.

“Let’s set the station on fire and then they really will burn.” Minhyuk suggested.

“That seems dangerous, how are we gonna hide the fact we did it.” Hyunwoo looked skeptical.

“That’s the thing we don’t have to go there and use gasoline and matches. That’s what these powers are for.” Minhyuk got and walked over to the table with the old spell book sitting on it. “That’s what this book is for.”

They were all quiet thinking about what Minhyuk was suggesting. This could cause everything in the town to turn on it’s head. The frenzy that would ensue would be huge but if using the magic could guarantee they wouldn’t be caught maybe it was the right thing to do.

“I’m in.” Changkyun said finally.

“Me too.” Hoseok spoke up.

“Alright.” Minhyuk smiled.

“You guys can go ahead. I don’t want anything to do with it.” Kihyun rolled his eyes.

“Three should be enough.” Hyungwon turned away.

“Suit yourselves.” minhyuk laughed.

Hyunwoo saw the demeanor of the room stay light. Almost as if they hadn’t just suggested burning down the local police station. Maybe after murder that doesn’t seem so bad.

**. . .**

Kihyun and Changkyun were walking in town. Today it was cold and Kihyun’s legs were hurting more than usual. He had drank the elixir this more but it was diluted by water so that he could function without feeling to high. The pain was bad and he needed his crutches. Changkyun was out with him as they headed to the grocery store.

“Hey, kids.” Some older men came over.

“What?” Changkyun frowned.

“You got any cash on you?” One of them asked.

Kihyun looked away trying not to pay attention to the money he had in his pocket. Changkyun stepped in front of him.

“Whatcha hiding there, cripple.” One stepped closer.

“Watch it.” Changkyun growled.

“We just want some cash.” the third laughed.

“We don’t have any for you so move on.” Kihyun insisted.

The men got closer and kihyun stumbled back a bit. The Tension was running high and Changkyun looked between the Men and Kihyun before he looked at the stack of crates behind the men. He stared long and hard he wanted something to happen anything to happen and then it did. In a matter of seconds the crtes went flying crashing into the men and causing them to scream in pain. Changkyun backed away from the bleeding men.

“What did you do?” Kihyun hissed.

“I don’t know but I had to do something.” Changkyun insisted.

“Somebody help!” Kihyun yelled.

“What are you doing.” Changkyun asked.

“Making it look like we’re not guilty.” Kihyun said harshly.

“What’s going on.” Officers came rushing over.  
“Some kids came and threw crates at those guys. They came up from behind and ran away.” Kihyun explained to the cops.

“Did you see what happened?” The officers asked the men.

“No, they must have been behind us.” one of the men yelled.

“Take them to the clinic.” The officer instructed the cadet. “Is that all you saw?” He turned to Kihyun and Changkyun.

“We swear officer we didn’t see the kids faces they threw it and ran before we could get a good look.” Changkyun explained.

“Fine, we’ll deal with it. Get on with your day.” The officers left and Changkyun was quick to lead Kihyun away.

“Did you do that?” Kihyun asked.

“Yeah, It was crazy. I just thought it and it happened.” Changkyun smiled.

“It is crazy.” Kihyun agreed.

“This power is wild. I think I could get used to this.” Changkyun laughed.

“I don’t think I can.” Kihyun frowned.

They continued on to the grocery store. Once inside Kihyun tried to ignore the stares of the people who watched him walk around on his crutches. Changkyun had a habit of standing in front of Kihyun between him and other people. Kihyun wasn’t a child and he didn’t need Changkyun to protect him but Changkyun needed to so Kihyun let him. 

“Why are you picking up the old vegetables.” Changkyun frowned.

“Cause we can afford those.” Kihyun sighed.

They continued shopping but Changkyun’s face was dark and displeased the whole time. They got up to the register. Kihyun was watching the food go back into the basket. Changkyun stared hard at the store owner. Maybe if the boxes did what he wanted then he the store owner will too.

“Kihyun.” The Store owner suddenly looked up.

“Yes, sir?” Kihyun looked over surprised.

“How about you get some of the newer stock. I’ll give it to you for a good price.” The owner smiled.

“Are you sure sir? Why so suddenly?” Kihyun looked confused.

“You and your parent have gone through so much trouble what with the clinic not being able to help you I thought I would be nice this once.” He offered.

“Thank you sir.” Kihyun nodded taking the offer reluctantly.

As Kihyun and Changkyun walked away from the grocer. Kihyun stopped when they were distance away.

“Never again.” Kihyun warned.

“What are you talking about?” Changkyun said innocently.

“Never use those powers on innocent people. Would I like to have nice vegetables yes but not if it means manipulating people. Do you understand?” Kihyun glared.

“Yes.” Changkyun looked like a kicked puppy for the rest of the way home.

**. . .**

Hyunwoo and Jooheon picked up flowers from a street vendor before going inside the clinic Hyunwoo’s father was in. 

“I think he’s getting better. The doctor said so right?” Jooheon said optimistically.

“Yeah that’s what I’m hoping.” Hyunwoo nodded.

Jooheon and Hyunwoo greeted the nurse at the desk and then went inside the dingy clinic room. The doctor was inside talking to another staff member. When he noticed the two young men come in he sent the staffer away.

“Doctor, is something wrong.” Hyunwoo looked over to his father in the bed.

“Well, your father is at a bit of a crossroads right now. There’s a surgery that can be done but it’s going to cost quite a bit of money to send him to the hospital.” The doctor explained.

“What of he doesn’t get the surgery?” Jooheon asked.

“He’ll probably just get worse from now on. He’ll be alive for another year but after that…” The doctor frowned.

Hyunwoo was silent. He didn’t have the money for a hospital or a surgery. He barely had the money to keep his father alive now. 

“Isn’t there anything else we can do?” Hyunwoo asked desperately.

“No, he needs the surgery. There’s no other way, I’m sorry.” The doctor nodded and left the room. 

Jooheon put the flowers down on the side table and Hyunwoo went to sit down next to his father.

“Jooheon what do we do.” Hyunwoo sighed taking his father’s hand.

“Maybe the flowers can help.” Jooheon suggested.

“We could ask Hyojung.” Hyunwoo brightened up.

The two left the clinic and went to Hyojung’s shop a street over. Hyojung was surprised when they came inside.

“Yes?’ She questioned.

“Can we use the elixir to cure Hyunwoo’s father?” Jooheon asked right away.

“No.” Hyojung answered quickly.

“Why? It’s helping Kihyun.” Hyunwoo growled.

‘Because you found the flowers and made the pact. It’s only for you boys now. It won’t work for anyone else. It’s a provision in the spell that guarantees that other can’t just steal it.” Hyojung explained.

“Spell?” Jooheon looked confused.

“A long time ago a spell was cast to first make the flowers grow and then to make it so that one day a soul or souls could be bonded with the flowers so they could use their properties. The pact you all made bonded you and the flowers together. Only you can use the flowers. Those are the rules of the spell.” Hyojung explained further.

“Damn it.” Hyunwoo cursed.

“You could always find some creative way to use your powers to help you. Be problem solvers.” Hyojung suggested.

“Problem solvers. We could that.” jooheon looked to Hyunwoo.

“Well let’s do it fast.” Hyunwoo stood up and lead the way out of the shop.

“We could magically convince someone to give us the money.” jooheon suggested as they walk outside.

“No one in this town even has enough money to give.” Hyunwoo stopped and looked at the younger man.

Jooheon frowned and looked down at the ground in thought. He looked up again and then something caught his eye. The bank teller was locking up to go to lunch.

“The bank has money.” Jooheon smiled.

“You want to rob the bank.’ Hyunwoo looked scandalized.

“Do you want your father to die?” Jooheon reminded.

Hyunwoo stood conflicted by his choices. Robbing a bank was bad but he was an accomplish in a murder now so what did that matter. What was really worrying was that it was hard to get away with it. Except if there was a spell that could make everyone forget it ever happened.

“Let’s go back to the house and check the book. They’re might be something in there that can help us.” Hyunwoo suggested.

“Let’s do it.” Jooheon smiled.

Hyunwoo knew this was a path of no return but when he made that pact in the middle of the forest he made a promise to make his life better. His father was a part of that life and he would do anything to get him that surgery.

**. . .**

Changkyun, Hoseok, and Minhyuk were pouring over the book trying to figure out the best way to set the fire.

“This spell looks like it might work. We just have to do what the book says.” Minhyuk smiled pointing down to the page.

“Hopefully this doesn’t backfire.” Hoseok sighed.

“We won’t even be there when the fire starts. They’ll never know.” Changkyun laughed.

They all stopped talking when the door to the room slide open and Hyungwon came in with a new bruise.

“You must be fucking me.” Minhyuk growled. He got up to look at Hyungwon’s face.

“This fire need to happen tonight. I hear some of the church leaders hang out in the police station.” Changkyun slammed his fist on the table.

“Who care, my dad doesn’t. This is never going to end not because of a fire not because of anything.” Hyungwon shouted.

“It’ll end because your father will be in that building. Changkyun says that if you try hard enough you can make anyone do what you want with these powers. We get your father to the police station and who knows maybe he’ll die in that fire or at least get hurt enough to feel what you do.” Minhyuk insists.

“Do what you want. I’m going to bed.” Hyungwon pulled away and went to the bedrooms.

“You two get ready to cast the spell. I’m going to make sure Hyungwon’s father is in the station before we do it.” Minhyuk grabbed his coat and left the house.

Down in town, Minhyuk finds some men standing outside the church. He had made it before they all decided where they were going for the night.

“You really gave your kid a shiner, today.” One man laughed.

“Trying to knock the gay out of him. I see how him and that lee boy act. How could he do that to his mother. She would be ashamed if her son was a fag.” Chae explained.

“Sounds fair to me.” Another man agreed.

Minhyuk felt his whole body burning. Soon these men would know exactly what that fire felt like.

“So are we going to the station. There’s a poker game tonight.” One man suggested.

Minhyuk scoffed. Gambling was a sin and they were a bunch of hypocrites.

“I might head home.” Chae frowned.

Minhyuk heard his cue and took a deep breath. He felt his thoughts moving through the air to Chae across the street. Hopefully it would work.

“Are you sure?” Another man checked.

“You know what? I’ll go.” Chae agreed.

Minhyuk smiled and turned to leave. Chae was going to be in that station and he’d be able to finally get the revenge Hyungwon deserved.

Minhyuk rushed back to the house and he found Hoseok and Changkyun had drawn an intricate circle on the floor in white dust. 

“What is that?” Minhyuk looked confused.

“Who knows. The book says to sit around it, repeat the incantation, and think about the place we want to send the fire.” Hoseok read the instructions again.

“Let’s do it then. I got Chae to go to the station with the other men.” Minhyuk sat down and the other two joined him.

They joined and hand and closed their eyes.

“The book said Flamma Ignis.” Hoseok told them.

“Ok let’s do it.”

They began to repeat the phrase over and over. The tension rose and the room got hot. Hot like a desert, dry and suffocating. It rose and rose and the boys felt like the flame were licking them but as they made their chanting louder and focused their thoughts on the station, envisioning the building in their minds. The heat was being sucked out of the room. Like it was flying out the window. It was wiping and winding farther and farther away. Down the hill to the large police station building. The chanting reached it’s peak and Minhyuk’s eyes shot open as he felt something ignited inside him. It sparked and blew and when he saw the other two boys he knew they felt the same thing.

Sirens blew loud in the town and when minhyuk looked out the window he saw smoke rising.

“We did it!” Minhyuk cheered.

“Let’s go see.” Changkyun lead the charge out and the other two followed. The descended the hill and joined a crowd of people all gathering to see where the smoke was coming from. Police and church men alike were crawling and limping out. Minhyuk watched the fire with a satisfied look on his face. His smile grew when he saw Chae being helped out coughing and eventually collapsing in exhaustion.

“Is that an X on the window?” Changkyun whispered.

“I may have thought about appearing. But they’ll never know what it means.” Hoseok smiled.

“But we will.” Minhyuk smirked.

The priest always said that in hell sinners were punished in fire and brimstone. When judgement day came those who weren't righteous would be burned alive. Judgement day was here Minhyuk thought to himself and it had only just begun.


	6. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Police station fire the boys continue on their path of destruction in an effort to shake up the town and destroy the personal hurdles in their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead! More like i'm finally settled in this semester and now I have time to do other things besides school work and refiguring myself on campus. I also had some trouble on how to structure this chapter but I'm happy with the product so hopefully you like it. I'll admit it's hard to write Minhyuk so mean in this story cause he's such a sweet heart but it's supposed to be in line with his character in the MV so it's ok. I'm super excited for the next part. Just watched the first trailer before posting this.

#####  _"Of all the animals, man is the only one that is cruel. He is the only one who inflicts pain for the pleasure of doing it."  
-Mark Twain_

The whole group stood off in the distance watching the clean up effort the next morning. The police chief was barking out orders and the priest was talking to people at the scene.

“Impressive work.” Hyojung walked up trailed by one of her cats.

“Gave Hyungwon’s father and all the crazy zealots a taste of their own medicine.” Changkyun laughed.

“Bet they never expected they would be the one’s burning.” Minhyuk smirked.

“I like the way you think and Hyunwoo have you figured a way to solve your problem yet?” Hyojung smiled at the young man.

“The bank.” Jooheon answered.

“Good call, just be sure to cover your tracks. Shouldn’t be too hard these people believe anything you feed them.” Hyojung laughed.

“What is she talking about Hyunwoo?” Hoseok asked confused.

“I’ll tell you later.” Hyunwoo promised.

“Hyungwon.” The strict wife of one the clergymen approached the group of boys. Glaring at Hyojung as she approached.

“Yes, Mrs. Lee.’ Hyungwon stepped forward.

“Your father has been sent to the clinic. Be a good son and visit him.” She instructed.

Minhyuk wanted to wring the woman’s throat for demanding anything of Hyungwon. Why should he be a good son when his father was never good to him?

“I will Mrs. Lee.” Hyungwon bowed and she walked away but not before stopping in front of Hyojung.

“Showing your face in public now, Devil whore.” Mrs. Lee hissed.

“If I’m the devil’s whore that probably means I’m having more sex than you. Tell me Mrs. Lee when’s the last time your husband slept with you and not the Baker’s daughter.” Hyojung smirked.

“Watch it.” She snapped.

“You should watch it, Mrs. Lee. And by _it_ I mean your husband’s cock because oh the places it’s been.” Hyojung laughed.

Mrs. Lee stormed away, her face blazing red in embarrassment because she knew Hyojung was right. Mr. Lee had a thing for young women, much younger than Mrs. Lee.

“How did you know all that, Hyojung?” Kihyun looked amazed.

“Pay sharp attention and you would be amazed just how sinful this town is. And with that knowledge comes power. The power to wreak even more havoc than you already have.” Hyojung explained.

The boys contemplated what the woman said as they watched her walk away back down the street to her shop.

**. . .**

Changkyun followed Kihyun to his parents house on the outskirts of town after they left the scene of the fire. Kihyun had muttered something about not seeing them for awhile and a bad crop. Changkyun had a feeling his parents had asked him over for some other reason.

When the two boys got in the house the found kihyun’s parents sitting with an unknown man in the living room.

“What’s going on?” Kihyun asked, he had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what was happening.

“Just come sit down, Kihyun. This man is here to help us.” Mrs. Yoo beckoned her son over away from the door.

“Who’s this?” The man asked Kihyun’s parents. Eyeing Kihyun’s crutches.

“Our son, the one we told you about.” His mother explained.

“Ah I see the crippled boy.” The man said sadly.

Kihyun flinched as he sat down and Changkyun sat with him glaring at the man.

“So you see sir, not only is our crop doing poorly but our son is in a bad way. We understand that your loans don’t come easily but we really do need it.” Kihyun father explained.

Changkyun quickly realized what they called Kihyun here for. They wanted to use him to pity their way into getting a good deal on a loan.

“Please for our son, sir” Mrs. Yoo begged.

“I think I’ll strongly consider your appeal.” The man stood up. “Have a good day. I wish you luck boy.” He patted Kihyun’s shoulder as he left.

“Oh thank god.” Mrs. Yoo sighed.

“This is going to be good for us.” Mr. Yoo assured Kihyun.

“Good for you maybe.” Kihyun snapped.

“Kihyun!” His mother gasped.

“I’m sick of being some pity party you use to rake in money.” Kihyun stood up and Changkyun got up to hold his arm.

“You shouldn’t speak to us like that.” His father stood up, angered by Kihyun's outburst.

“Why? Because you would rather me just be quiet so you can use me as a meal ticket.” Kihyun growled.

“Maybe if had a more useful son I wouldn’t have to do this. Maybe if my son weren’t crippled and spending all his time…” He stopped and looked Changkyun up and down. “Participating in ungodly relations with other boys.” 

Kihyun was shocked. His father had never been so venomous. They had used him time and time again to get pity from others but never had they ever called him useless. But apparently that’s what they thought all along.

“Useless? So that’s what you think? All I’m good for is getting pity. All this family can do to survive is be pitied. Maybe you should get sick too, father. Then we could both be useless and bring in money.” kihyun hissed.

“Kihyun, don’t say that to your father.” His mother begged.

“I’m sorry, mother but I’m done. Try and stay healthy you two. It’s cold outside. You never know what could happen.” Kihyun turned and started to leave the house. Changkyun glared at the couple one last time before leaving with Kihyun.

Once they were outside they were only a few steps away from the house when they heard Kihyun’s father start to hack and cough. His mother was shocked and yelling Kihyun’s name.

“Come back! Come back! You’ve shocked your father into a heart attack!” She stormed out the door and stopped the two boys. 

The coughing and hacking got worse inside and Kihyun’s father was calling for his wife.

“He should’ve taken better care of himself. Begging can kill a man.” Changkyun frowned.

“Kihyun please come help your father.” She begged.

“Since when did he ever help me. That nice loan you’re getting can pay his medical cost so call the police and they’ll take care off it.” Kihyun turned away.

Crashing came from inside the house as Kihyun’s father collapsed.

“Oh heavens no!” His mother yelped and ran back inside.

As the two boys walked away Changkyun looked and Kihyun’s stony face.

“Was that you?” Changkyun asked quietly.

“And if it was.” Kihyun stopped and looked at Changkyun.

“I would have done the same.” Changkyun puts his hand on Kihyun’s cheek and felt the older boy shaking. From anger, from sadness, and maybe from the rush of hexing his father.

“Let’s go home.” Kihyun turned away and lead back up the trail into town.

Changkyun followed a small grin growing on his face. Retribution, finally they could all have it.

**. . .**

Minhyuk and Hyungwon sat next to Hyungwon’s unconscious father in the clinic. The room was full of people hurt from the fire, all different states of burned and suffering.

“The old man couldn’t have just died in the fire?” Minhyuk growled leaned back in the chair.

“I haven’t I said he must have made a deal with the devil. Nothing will get rid of him.” Hyungwon clenched his hands folded in his lap.

Minhyuk sighed and was quiet for moment before getting up from his seat.

“I’ll figure something out. The devil’s on our side now." Minhyuk whispered before going out to the hall where the vending machine was.

When he got out there he heard the nurse on the phone with someone.

“I took it all off and he still didn’t tip well...Maybe I should work up to it more....The girls who work the poles always make more...I might as well be a sluttier waitress.” The nurse’s conversation ended and she hung up the phone.

Minhyuk thought back to what Hyojung had said before. The nurse was the only one on duty at here at the annex location. These victims were stabilized and everyone else was at the main clinic taking care of the serious patients. If he could just get her out.

She was walking past and as she did Minhyuk stopped her.

“It would be a shame if the doctor found out this isn’t you only job wouldn’t it?” Minhyuk smiled.

“Excuse me?” She looked shocked.

“I mean clinic workers are held to a high regard. Imagine if everyone knew one of them was a stripper.” Minhyuk shrugged.

“What are you getting at?” She hissed.

“Leave.” He growled.

“What?”

“Leave the clinic and not matter what happens while you’re gone don’t tell anyone or else I’ll tell everyone that the clinic’s pretty little nurse is moonlighting as a whore. And we both know what happens to lying whores in this town.” Minhyuk got right in her face.

The woman was shaking by now. Scared of the blackness in Minhyuk’s eyes.

“F-fine. But what are you going to do?” She asked.

“Scram.” Minhyuk snapped. She left disappearing down the hallway and presumably out of the building.

Minhyuk went back into the room full of patients. Hyungwon turned to see him standing in the door empty handed.

“I thought you were getting something out of the vending machine.”

Minhyuk didn’t answer as he closed the door behind him. Hyungwon tensed up when he realized something was about to happen.

“What are you doing?” Hyungwon stood up.

“Finishing the job.” Minhyuk press his palm against the wall and took a deep breath. 

He slowly drew the circle from the spell book on the wall with his finger and envisioned the fire from last night but different. Not showy or blazing but born from the inside out. Suddenly the unconscious men began to scream and moan and Hyungwon jumped away from his father who was making horrible noises. Minhyuk stopped and took Hyungwon by the wrist. The two ran outside and when they got there Minhyuk began to scream.

“Someone come help! Something’s happening! Something terrible is happening!” Minhyuk screamed. People began to gather and the police burst through the crowd running inside. One of them followed by the priest approached Minhyuk and Hyungwon.

“What happened?” The priest asked.

“I don’t know we were visiting Hyungwon’s father when suddenly the people in the sick bay started screaming as if they were still in the fire.” Minhyuk said quickly.

“It was terrifying.” Hyungwon added going along with the act.

“Father, it’s like the men are burning from the inside out.” One the policemen came out of the building to inform them.

“God help us. Go home.” he told the boys and followed the police inside. 

Minhyuk took Hyungwon’s hand and lead the way through the crowd. They passed the nurse and minhyuk glared to remind her to keep her mouth shut. The woman was ghostly white and her eyes wide in disbelief. She wouldn’t be saying a word anytime soon.

**. . .**

“Explain to me what’s happening at the bank?” Hoseok asked as the two entered the house.

Hyunwoo went straight to his room and started packing things into a duffel bag. Hoseok rushed in after him.

“You said you would explain.” Hoseok stopped him.

“My father needs a surgery. We need the money.” Hyunwoo explained simply and Hoseok caught on.

“This could be dangerous. Everyone keeps their money in that bank.” Hoseok frowned.

“We’re not taking everyone’s money. Just the accounts of the people who have more than they deserve. My father did so much for this town. He deserves to live.” Hyunwoo insisted and Hoseok was inclined to believe him.

“How will you get away with it?” Hoseok thought suddenly.

“We’ll wipe their memories no one will be ever be able to remember what happened.” Hyunwoo explained.

“I’m scared.” Hoseok looked away.

“Why?”

“Because the secrets are just piling up. We killed the clergymen, we burned down the police station and now we’re robbing the bank. How will this lead to a better life. It’s chaos.” Hoseok started to panic.

“When the system is broken you need to tear it apart to build it back up again.” Hyunwoo gently brought Hoseok’s eyes back to his.

“I know I just-”

“Trust me. I need to go meet Jooheon. I’ll come back safe I promise and then we’ll be able to save my father.” Hyunwoo grabbed his bag and left the room after kissing Hoseok on the cheek.

Hoseok stood there staring at the floor. It felt like the ground was shaking and the world was spinning. Everything was changing and Hoseok was losing touch. He sat down and grabbed the elixir bottle off Hyunwoo’s night stand, hoping if he drank it everything would be clear again when he came too. Everything was always clear afterward. He was braver, he could be a better version of himself. One that protected the ones he loved, one that deserved to be loved in return.


	7. The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok has a dream of his mother who encourages him to continue the carnage his friends have started, Minhyuk and Hyungwon find solace in Hyojung's approval and the robbery goes off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I have been gone so long. School started and just got super crazy. I've only had time to lurk around the internet every once and awhile. Sophomore year can be a real bitch if you let it get to you. But I finished this up cause I had free time finally. I'm hoping these chapters can be more frequent but I don't know if I can make any promises. 
> 
> Quick update on the meaning of the tarot cards used as titles of recent chapters:
> 
> The Chariot: Control, will power, victory, assertion, determination  
> The Tower: Disaster, upheaval, sudden change, revelation  
> The Empress: Fertility, femininity, beauty, nature, abundance

#####  _"No man is happy without a delusion of some kind. Delusions are as necessary to our happiness as realities." -Christian Nestell Bovee_

When Hoseok woke up he wasn’t in the house anymore he was in the middle of a meadow. It reminded him vividly of the meadow in the woods behind his childhood home.

“Hoseok, what are you doing sleeping out here?” The female voice that filled his ears caused tears to fall instantly. He turned where he was sitting and saw his mother standing in the meadow with him. She looked just as young and beautiful as he remembered her. But that was what made the scene unreal. His mother wouldn’t be anymore. She would have aged and turned grey like every other woman in the town but here in Hoseok’s mind she could stay exactly how he remembered her.

“I miss you.” Hoseok blurted out without thinking.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m right here.” His mother sat down with him in the tall grass and flowers.

“But when I wake up you won’t be anymore.” Hoseok insisted.

“But you aren’t alone, you have all your friends, you have Hyorin, you have the clan.” The woman gave him a knowing smile.

“How do you-”

“I’m always watching over you of course.” She smiled warmly.

“I miss you.” Hoseok said again and felt himself began to cry.

“I know but you have to trust the people around you. Trust them and never falter. I know you are scared of what must be done. But that’s just it, it must be done. Hyunwoo knows that.” She pulled her son close.

“Hyunwoo?”

“You questioned him robbing the bank but that bank has been robbing everyone since the day it opened. Hyunwoo is just taking back what is rightfully ours.” His mother reassured him.

He had never known his mother to be the type to push violent or drastic means but maybe she changed in death. Maybe she was bitter towards the corrupt town that had left her for dead. That had ruined her son.

“I don’t think Hyunwoo is wrong I’m just scared.” Hoseok explained.

“It’s very scary, I know. But the revolution is bound to be but in the end people like Hyunwoo will be heroes. And just think, that hero is all yours. That hero loves you.” Mother smiled.

“All mine?” Hoseok looked shocked.

“Of course, you’ve sacrificed so much. You deserve nothing less.” His mother insists.

“I deserve the best.” Hoseok whispered.

“And you know what else you deserve.” His mother’s smile seemed to morph into a smirk.

“What else?” Hoseok looked up at her.

“To watch those disgusting rats that raped you die.” She looked almost manic and Hoseok felt a bit of fear but he always felt overwhelmingly convinced.

“You’re beautiful, more than most in this town and your lover will be revolutionary hero. How dare they still live after what they did.” She went on.

She was right...he deserved to be loved and they deserved to die.

“I’ll do it.” He whispered.

“Good boy. You’re my beautiful boy. Now wake up, love, and do what must be done.” She smiled down at him and the dream slowly faded out.

**. . .**

“Aren’t you just playing games now. Going into their dreams talking them into murder.” The cloaked figure asked Hyojung as she reentered the store front.

“This is far from playing. I was just giving him the push he needed. This town has already been thrown into chaos. What will another murder do?” Hyojung said with a smile on her face.

“How do you plan to bring them down from this spree they’re on?” The figure asked.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Hyojung shrugged and the figure disappeared.

Moments later the doors to the store opened and Hyojung watched Hyungwon and Minhyuk walk in.

“Hello boys. I would say good job but so many of them are still alive. It was a bit of a sloppy job.” She pouted.

“Not anymore.” Minhyuk smirked.

“What does that mean?” She looked surprised.

“I thought, if a fire on the outside couldn’t kill them then maybe on inside would do the trick. No amount of water can put that out.” Minhyuk explained.

“That’s genius.” She laughed.

“It was pretty terrifying actually.” Hyungwon looked down at the floor.

“But that’s the genius of it Hyungwon. We want to create terror.” Hyojung walked from behind the counter.

“How does that make our lives better?” Hyungwon asked. 

“Before life can get better for us, it has to get worse for them.” Hyojung said seriously.

“I suppose.” Hyungwon nodded.

“Go home, wait for Jooheon and Hyunwoo to finish their work. Celebrate because we have taken our first step to victory.” Hyojung smiled.

Minhyuk and Hyungwon felt warm in the glow of the woman’s happiness with them. It was a feeling of approval neither of them had felt since they were young. They agreed and left the shop.

**. . .**

Night fell and Kihyun and Changkyun also arrived back at the house. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were cooking in the kitchen Hoseok quietly sitting with them. The whole house was warm and they were greeted with smiles. After the horrible encounter with his parent Kihyun was so happy to see his friends waiting for him. They only people missing were Jooheon and Hyunwoo. 

“When will they be back?” Changkyun asked.

“When it’s finished, hopefully that’s soon.” Hoseok pouted.

“You look...better than usual Hoseok.” kihyun noticed the young man’s new glow.

“I took a nap today and I had a dream about my mom. It put me a good mood.” Hoseok confessed.

“What did she say?” Minhyuk asked.

Hoseok was quiet for a second.

“She said I was beautiful, said that Hyunwoo and I deserved each other and that she was always watching over us.” Hoseok told them everything except for the part where his mother told him to murder the men who had attacked him. He didn’t think they would judge him but until he knew how he would do it. He didn’t want to say anything.

“That sounds like the best dream ever.” Changkyun grinned.

“At least your mother cares about you. All my mom cares about if using me for a quick buck.” kihyun growled.

“Is that where you were today?” Hyungwon looked up from the pot he was stirring.

“Yeah, it was a nightmare.” Kihyun sighed.

“Do you need us to do something?” Minhyuk frowned.

“Don’t worry, Kihyun already took care of them. They won’t be bothering us.” Changkyun assured him.

“Good. You know, Kihyun. You don’t need parents like them. Today Hyojung was so good to us when we did a good job. She’s just a mother. If we keep doing a good job then I’m sure she’ll treat even better.” Minhyuk smiled at Kihyun.

“You think?” 

“In my dream my mother said that Hyojung cares about us. So it must be true.” Hoseok supported Minhyuk’s claim.

The conversation was interrupted when they heard the door open and two sets of footsteps enter the home. They all looked to the doorway of the kitchen and both Jooheon and Hyunwoo appeared. They looked tired.

“So?” Minhyuk urged the two boys to speak.

A smile spread across Jooheon’s face as he held up a sack that they assumed was filled with money.

“You did it!” Hoseok got up and hugged Hyunwoo.

“This is great! Your grandpa can get his surgery now.” Kihyun looked so relieved.

“It is great.” Hyunwoo hugged Hoseok back, equally relieved.

“Let’s have dinner and celebrate.” Hyungwon beckoned everyone to sit down as the food cooked on the stove.

**. . .**

Late that night Hyunwoo and Hoseok laid together in the quiet dark. Hyunwoo and Jooheon had recounted how they entered the bank and manipulated the bank teller to give them what they needed. Hyunwoo said it was amazing how Jooheon had wiped everyone’s memory. When morning came no one would remember what happened. 

“I’ll go with you to the doctor tomorrow.” Hoseok promised the older boy.

“Thanks. How are you? I know what I did really stressed you out.” Hyunwoo cupped Hoseok’s cheek.

“It fine, I had a dream about my mother and it made me feel better. She made me realize that what you were doing was the right thing.” Hoseok explained.

“That must have been nice. I know how much you miss her.” Hyunwoo frowned.

“I do but the dream made me realize that she’s still looking out for me. I know she still cares and she reminded me that I have you and the others to care for me too.” Hoseok smiled.

“I’m happy to hear that.”

"Do you know what else she told me?” Hoseok said, more quietly.

“What?” Hyunwoo was confused by the sudden shift in the boy’s voice.

“She told me that...I should kill them, the men who hurt me I mean.” Hoseok said quietly.

“She said that to you? She told you to get rid of them.” Hyunwoo asked shocked.

“She said that someone as beautiful as me, shouldn’t have to live like this. Live in fear of people like them. You think I’m beautiful right?” Hoseok looked up at Hyunwoo.

“Of course I do.”

“Then do you think I should do it?” Hoseok looked slightly unsure.

Hyunwoo had always thought about doing just that. Even before all this Hyunwoo had been woken in the night by the dark thought he had regarding the men who had raped his boyfriend years ago when he parents had been exiled. Every time he saw them on the streets he thought about how easy it would be just to end. But now it would be even easier. 

“Yes, but don’t do it alone. We’ll do it together.” Hyunwoo looked down at Hoseok.

“Together?” Hoseok looked shocked.

“Yeah, we have nothing to worry about if your mother wants this. She wants this for us both. She wants this so we can be happy.” Hyunwoo smiled.

“Happiness...that’s what we deserve.” Hoseok smiled.

“Exactly.” Hyunwoo held Hoseok tight before they both fell asleep.

Elsewhere in the house Kihyun and Changkyun were in the kitchen washing the dishes after dinner. Kihyun stared absently down into the sink.

"Are you ok?" Changkyun asked looking away from the dish he was drying.

"Was it really ok to leave her and my dad like that." Kihyun wonders out load.

"You mean your mom? Her and your dad have been taking advantage of you. She's just as bad as the rest of them. Everyone in this town are just like them." Changkyun argued.

"But they're family."

"We're your family, Kihyun." Changkyun stepped closer to him. Kihyun was made nervous by how closer the younger was getting.

"But shouldn't I be thankful my mother is even alive. Hoseok's is gone and here I am complaining." Kihyun looked away.

"Your mother can't even compare to hoseok's. His doesn't even let death stop her from loving him but yours stopped loving you the day the hospital ruined your legs." 

Kihyun flinched away, hurt by the mention of the memory. Changkyun took Kihyun's wrist and pulled him into a hug.

"Who needs them, any of them. You heard Minhyuk and Hyungwon, Hyojung's like a real mother to us. She actually cares. She helped us start getting back at this disgusting town for everything they did." Changkyun pulled away but keep his arm around Kihyun's waist.

"Can Hyojung really replace our family. Can that really happen?" Kihyun asked, tears in his eyes.

"It won't just be Hyojung. It'll be all of us. We're all the family we'll ever need." Changkyun smiled pressing his forehead against Kihyun's as the older boy continued to cry into the silence of the sleeping house.


End file.
